Not like The Movies
by Imnotshortyou'rejustreallytall
Summary: She has to tell him. She just doesn't know how. All she really does know is that it's not like the movies. Rachel POV


**Here is my first try at fan fiction in a LONG while. I hope you all like it! I just had this idea in my head that would not leave me alone! Therefore, I just decided to get it out and write it. I do not own Glee or not like the Movies by Katy Perry. This is also my first song fic so be nice!**

Not like The Movies

_He put it on me, I put on like_

_There was nothing wrong…_

She loved him. She really did. There was an undeniable everlasting love between them that would not go away. Sometimes she wished it would.

_It didn't fit it wasn't right. _

_Wasn't just the size. _

_They say you know when you _

_Know_

_I don't know…_

She's been doing that a lot lately. She knows it wrong because she finally has _him. _He isn't Quinn's or Santana's, he's _hers. _Maybe that's what is keeping her from saying it. Those words that form into her head every time she sees him and are just bursting on the tip of her tongue, waiting to explode.

Sometimes she wishes she could just shout them for all the world to hear.

Sometimes.

_I didn't feel the fairytale feeling_

_Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming_

_That I could?_

She wonders if he can feel it too, or if it is just her.

She thinks it's just her.

_If it's not like the movies that's_

_How it should be, yeah_

She knows he wants to follow her to New York, she can just feel it. However, the thing is, Finn doesn't know what he wants and that scares her. It scares her because she thinks when he does realize he wasted all his opportunities chasing her to New York, he'll leave.

She's scared if he leaves, she'll be broken forever. It's not just that though.

When you look at Santana and Brittany or Tina and Mike you just know that somehow they're gonna be together forever.

She doesn't think the same about Finn and her,

she kinda thinks the opposite actually.

_When he's the one I'll come undone_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning_

A part of her, a larger part than she would like _doesn't _want to be with Finn after high school. Maybe that's why she agreed to get back together in the first place….because she knew it would end the day of graduation. There was a deadline.

There may have been a time hearing Finn say he wanted to come with her would have a been a dream come true. But now, it's a nightmare.

_Snow White said when I was young_

"_One day my prince will come"_

_So, I wait for that date_

But now…now she wants to go to New York and be carefree with Kurt and not worry about anything but Broadway.

And she thinks about what Jesse told her. About how she was more important to him than fame.

She then realizes something that probably makes her a horrible person.

She would choose Broadway in a heartbeat.

_They say it's hard to _

_Meet your match_

_Gotta find my _

_Better half_

_So we make perfect shapes_

She knew she had to tell him...she just didn't know how.

She's pretty sure Kurt knows though, he could read her like an open book.

However, Finn hadn't caught on. He knew she was pulling away he just didn't know why.

_If stars don't align, if_

_It doesn't stop time_

_If you can't see the sign_

_Wait for it_

_One hundred percent _

_With every penny you spend_

_He'll be the one that_

_Finishes your sentences_

So she asks Kurt what to do. And he gives _that _look. The look that tells her if she questions anything with Finn, it isn't right to be with him anymore.

She thinks about it. All the time

_If it's not like the movies_

_That's how it should be_

_When he's the one he'll come undone_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning oh yeah_

So she tells him. She tells him after Santana talks about how whenever they have a duet they lose. They both know it's true.

But then Broadway comes up and he's asking her if she had to choose between them and Broadway which one would it be.

She doesn't lie.

She tells him not to come to New York.

She still loves him. But she knows there is someone else.

For both of them.

_Cause I know you're out there_

_And you're, you're looking for me_

_It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me_

_You'll see_

_Just like the movies_

_That's how it will be_

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending_

So she goes to New York and she works hard in school and sometimes she thinks about what her life would have been like if she hadn't told Finn the truth.

She doesn't like that alternate universe.

Because neither of them are happy in it.

And she knows someday both of them _will _be happy.

_Oh, oh it's not like the movies_

_But that's how it should be_

_When he's the one you'll come undone_

_And your world will stop spinning_

_And it's just the beginning_

**How did you guys like it? This will probably be a one-shot since that is what I am best at and I have no idea where to take this now. So, please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
